A Rose and an Alien
by PerManum
Summary: I know i'm kind of late with my Valentine's Day story but here it goes, pure fluff only one chapter please r


Okay guys I was asked to write a V-day date or any kind of vendetta. I know it's the day after V-day but oh well. It's probably totally fluff the good kind of fluff. It's in Mulder's POV btw. Enjoy !smooches!

* * *

Valentine's Day, the day for admiration and total unadulterated compassion for that one person you hold dear to you heart. What about those who aren't in that special relationship, with that special someone that one would hold dear to one's heart. Are they to stay at home and watch reruns of Full House, while the rest of humanity, that has been brainwashed none the less, goes out and purchased extravagant jewelries and colorful vegetations, just because Tiffany and Kay said that diamonds were a girl's best friend. I thought gift giving was left to season's greetings and birthday surprises. As usual, it seems that I've been tricked into the idealism of gift giving once again. All in the name of that four letter word. Not love, not even lust, but Dana. 

So I pick up the phone and dial those digits. Those same digits I've been dialing for years, I've dial them so many times, that I could probably do it in my sleep, it's like their memorized in my finger tips. All I have to do is flip the phone open and her voice is there, within second, on the other line awaiting my purpose.

"Hello" There goes that voice I love to hear low and full of wanting sleep.

"Hey, Scully it's me, Mulder."

"Well duh, I gathered that much, you're the only person that calls after nine. Where are we off to this time?"

Damn am I that predictable.

"Can you meet me in the park by the river?"

"Now? But is late Mulder, I'm tired and a little sleep." Why does she have to whimper? If there is one thing that's my weakness, its Scully pity voice of reason.

"Please Scully, I need to show you something."

"Why can't you just bring it over?"

"Because I need to show you it outside."

"Well, why not outside my apartment?"

"Scully...?"

"Mulderrrr?"

I can hear her getting out of bed and moving her little legs across the wooden floor.

"Please Scully, It's important." I hear a sign, with my experience in coxing Scully into doing something it can only mean a victory on my part.

"Oh alright, what time?"

"10:00 make sure you dress warmly Scully, its cold out there"

"Yeah, this better be good Mulder."

"Sure thing, see you in a few."

Great, everything is going just as I planned, so why the hell do I feel so damn nervous. It's only Scully; get a damn grip, Mulder.

About an hour later I arrive, she isn't here yet, gives me time to calm the hell down and focus. So I practice;

"_I know that we don't buy each other gifts, but I got you a little something for Valentine's Day..."_ No that bullshit isn't going to work I sound like a moron.

"_Hey Scully close your eyes, I've got a big surprise."_ That's even worst, what the hell I am thinking.

Damn she's here, god she is beautiful even in the darkness of the night with absolutely no make-up. Just in her purity. Her presents strengthen my being; just the mere fact of knowing she's here gives me all the confidence in the world, so here goes nothing.

"Here there cutie" I catch her off guard and she turns around like she was ready to kick my ass.

"Mulder don't do that you scared me."

"Sorry..., I'm glad that you decided to come."

"Well did I have a choice; we would have continued to argue for god knows how long, I probably would've ended up here anyway, only much later. So what gives Mulder? What was so important that you had to bring me out into this cold night air?" She tilts her head to the side and gives me that patent, probably practiced a million times from birth, one of a kind Scully stare, with arms cross and eyebrow raised.

This I pull out a single rose and this, I pull out a baby alien holding a red heart from behind my back. I'm watching for a reaction. There is goes.

"Ohh, Mulder..." Yes, I got it, that coy, shy, diminutive little Scully smile. I think her cheeks are even redder and it's not the result of the cold.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know that." She reaches up and actually gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's chaste and delicate, but it felt like fire on ice. Her lips are like perfect mounds of untainted pleasure. As quick as they were there they are gone.

She slides the rose out of my fingers and smells it, what I wouldn't give for my skin to be those petals right now. She's looking at the little alien, I know what she's thinking, that most guys would have brought a teddy bear, but with me I have to be different and the bear just doesn't hold the same meaning that this little green alien does.

"Do you like it?" I interrupt the silence. She smiles up at me and takes my hand, pulling me over closer to the water, tucking the little alien in between her arm and her right side.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Mulder?" She turns around and faces out toward the water. The light from the lit trees are reflecting off the water creating this semi halo like glow around us. I place my arms on either side of her holding on to the railing, I'm not sure if she wants me this close, but I have to try, what do I have to lose.

"Yea, isn't it beautiful Scully?" I rest my head on her shoulder, and to my surprise she doesn't stiffen up.

"Its like the perfect starlight Mulder, once the sun comes up, this won't be here until the sun goes back into hiding. I've looked out across this place at least a hundred times, but I never afforded the sense to come seek out its beauty at night."

How does she do it? How does she sum up the whole of this one moment, our relationship really, into the difference between night and day? I've tired to psychoanalyze, our relationship a million of times, and my conclusion have always been to in-depth and complicated to even vocalize to another human being, She's come along in a matter of minutes and sized us up into the equivalence of the moon circling the earth circling the sun.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows straight at us and she turns abruptly to face me, shielding our rose from the destructiveness of the wind.

"It's much like us Scully." I say softly. Her attention is drawn away from the flower; she gazes up to my face. Her lips move slightly as if she were wording the thoughts going through her mind. Then it happens, her lips part slightly and that inquisitive stare appears on her features. She inhaled a few breath of the cool night air, but remains silent. She isn't saying anything yet. All this tension is making me grip the cold iron railing harder; I think my knuckles are turning white.

"It would seem so." Her eyes look around behind me before settling back onto my own.

"How did you know?"

"I've known for a while now."

"Hmm, how'd you know I say yes?"

"I've never giving you a reason not to say yes." She smiles and slips an arm around my waist pulling me in closer. I let go of the cold railing and envelope her into my arms. She's so small standing out here with just her sneakers on and not those four inch high heels that she wears to work.

"Thank You." So that's how we stayed for a few moments, locked into each other's embrace. No talking or even moving for that matter. I can feel her pressing her cheek against my chest, I don't know if it's from the cold, or from just her needing to be closer, but if feels so right, so true. All of a sudden I have this need to kiss her, so I do, no questions asked, none needed. And god did that kiss prove to be the best decision of the night. She allowed me full access. Her hands stayed where they were, allowing me to explore her sensual side. The kiss ends and I feel myself wanting more, needing more.

"Scully, come with me" It was more of a statement then a question. She doesn't even answer. I held my hand out and she instantly captured it. We decided we'll come back and get her car later. As I drive back toward my apartment we stay silent, I can hear her breathing her occasional deep intake of air and feel her eyes when they look over at me. I pull into my parking space and turn off the engine. She's looking at me with a mixer of trepidation and desire. Surprisingly enough she opens her door first, and that motion scares me.

We walk out of the elevator and down the call to my apartment door. As I slip the key into the keyhole I take a glance at her and she smells the rose, running the petals lightly under her nose. I give her a smile and she gives me one back. We walk in and I walk into the kitchen grabbing to glasses and the wine bottle. When I return she's sitting on the couch with her shoes off legs drawn up under her and her elbow propped up on the back of the seat. I shake the wine bottle and she's nods her head, As I pure the wine, I can feel her intense glare on the side of my face. I look up and she catches my eyes drawling me into her like a moth to a flame.

"Mulder, come here." Her words are so soft that I barely hear them; I do register her hand on my arm, so I go to her as she asked. She holds my face in her hands almost as if she's studying them to memory. I look away; I don't know what I'm so damn ashamed over.

"Don't. "

Her words almost pleading for me to give her back my fleeting stares. So I do, willingly and completely, without a second thought. I let her search for whatever it is that she's searching for. I let her burrow into the furthest reaches of my soul. Then she kisses me fully and completely on the lips.

Unlike the last kiss, this one is full of absolute acceptance. She leans back into the couch, bending on knee and tucking the other on tightly between my hips and the back of the couch. I press my lips harder against hers and she answers parting her buds so that I can enjoy the ample supply of nectar that runs through her body. I can feel her fingers holding on to the back of my neck, kneading into my scalp.

I trace her lips with my tongue, then her jaw line and earlobe. Than there is that spot in the middle of her neck, the hollow of her throat. When my lips are placed upon that spot, she let out a moan that meant so much more than simple pleasure. It was fully of contentment, like she'd been waiting for something her whole life and finally receiving it.

I have to pull away I have to see her, I have to tell her.

"Scully…Dana," She places her fingers to my lips.

"Shhh, I already know, I do too." She lends up and kisses me wrapping her arms around my shoulders; I pull her into my lap, running one hand through her fired colored tresses while the other caresses the small of her back. We pause for a moment long enough to rid ourselves of my sweater and Scully's sweatshirt and bra. Her skin feels so soft and tender against mine. I want to touch and feel every inch of it, so I do and she allows me too. My lips trail from her neck down to the middle of her full breast, I slide my thumb over the harden button of the left one before sliding my mouth and closing it upon the right, enjoying every last bit of the affect its having on Scully. She gasps and throws her head back.

"Mmm, Mulder..."

The words escape her lips almost as if she hasn't spoken them a loud. I can feel the affect I'm having on her. I can feel her thighs squeezing around my hips signaling that she wants more. I can feel her fingers digging into my muscles. I can hear her subtle cries for more. And if Scully wants more that's what's I'm going to give her. So I stand up, Scully and all and head toward the bedroom. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, as she starts to nibble on my earlobe and neck.

"Scully?"

"Mmmmmm"

"That feels damn good." I inform her. I needed to let her know, she just giggles and releases her legs and I let go of her placing her feet onto the bed, so she can stand up in front of me. I start to undo the top button on her jeans, while I kiss and caress her belly bottom with my mouth. Releasing the zippers, I help the jeans to slides down gracefully to her toes. I take this time to survey her physique. She has quiet possibly the best body I've ever seen. Everything is perfect her hips, thighs, stomach, breast, lips, god those lips are calling me again. I feel them slip back into place as she kneels down and begins to unbutton my jeans. She pushes my jeans and boxers off in one quick shove. After they hit the floor, she lays backs taking her time to admire me now; her eyes grow darker with desire and pure sensuality.

"Scully turn over" She does so without hesitation. I press my whole body against her back, I begin to kiss the nap of her neck, placing feather like kisses all over. I can feel her shiver, relaxing into enjoying it. Positioning my lips next to her ear and I speak to her softly.

"I've waited for this for a long time; I want you to feel what you do to me." I can hear her breath catch in her throat. I press every inch of myself against her skin. It's driving her crazy, her fist are gripping at the sheet as she's pressing her hips back against my own.

"Do you feel that Dana, can you feel how much I want you? How much I need you? Tell me what you want, tell me what you need"

"I need you Mulder…right now." And with that she flipped around and wrapped her legs around my hips again in one fluid motion. She raised herself on to me and with that one motion; we crossed that line of no return and neither one of us cared. If felt so good to inside of her, to be one with her. As quick as I was in I was out and I wanted back in, badly. Her back arched and she met me with every thrust. I could feel her walls beginning to wrecking havoc against my member. I bend down and kissed her fully on the lips needing to feel that contact once again. Her breathing was quit erratic at this point. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered.

"Please, Mulder, please" Within a few quick thrust she climaxed her eyes slammed shut and her head flipped backwards. Her arms were out stretched above her pulling on the sheets. I felt her walls closing in around me pulling me to go with her, so I did. We entered that heightened sense of euphoria together. I caressed her skin with my lips until she came down, her eyes fluttered open and I saw love, simple unadulterated love. It was there as plain as day and as simple as night.

I lay down, pulling her small frame against mine. Sliding one leg over my body she snuggles in against my side. I'm obviously enjoying her after-climatic blissful state. Whenever I touch her she moans. It's driving me crazy. When she finally speaks, there is not doubt that I understand.

"Thank you, Fox."

"Welcome, Dana"

Nothing really has to be said she falls asleep and I'm not too far behind. Who knew that a rose and a not so ordinary teddy bear could result in all of this? I'm going to have to reconsider this Valentine's Day thing.


End file.
